The field of this disclosure relates to lids for drink cups, and their methods of operation. This disclosure is particularly directed to a lid for a drink cup wherein the lid is adapted for selective closure of a drinking aperture and for venting the lid. Splashing of a liquid within an upright drink cup is unavoidable as such cups, when being carried, experience inertial forces due to motion. In a conventional prior art cup, a cover lid is used and has a drink aperture that to always open and faces the surface of the liquid in the cup. Therefore, when splashes within the cup occur, liquid can easily flow through the aperture onto the top of the lid and beyond. When the liquid is hot, such as coffee or tea, there is a danger of scalding since the cup is most generally manually held. Such external splashing frequently occurs when the cup is tipped for drinking as the liquid rushes to the side of the cup where the aperture is located and tends to splash out of the aperture by its momentum. The present disclosure defines an improved drink cup lid that overcomes these problems.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.